


Under a Microscope

by eyematic



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyematic/pseuds/eyematic
Summary: Reader hooks up with Percy in his lab. Sometimes you just get horny and bored at work. Technically a prequel to "Respectfully Wreck'd," creating my own horny cinematic universe.
Relationships: Perceptor/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Under a Microscope

"I do appreciate your help these past few weeks."

The crimson mech towered over you, giving a fairly stoic expression. He was often hard to read - generally keeping a bookish disposition. 

You scrunched your face, and looked downward, "I mean, I don't feel like I've been helpful."

"Nonsense," Perceptor leaned down to set a hand on your shoulder, "You've been a great lab technician."

You looked up, seeing the glint of honesty in his sapphire optics. You blushed and chuckled, "I mostly feel bad that I'm not helping your super genius work directly."

"I hardly expect you to have millions of years of experience. We aren't the same, but you're just as important." He said, crouching and placing his other hand on your shoulder. Perceptor smiled, and met your eyes.

"Thanks, Percy."

If you don't mind, I do have to work on . I'll let you know if I need anything.

You went back to your desk, and assumed a slack pose, kicking your feet up. You picked up your data pad, swiping through a few games. It's not like you were on the clock, so any time could be free time.

Perceptor sat at his terminal, tacking away at lines of code. You would've offered to learn, but the language was half written in cybertronian, which was a whole other problem.

A faint glow of green highlighted Perceptor's face. He stared intently, always in such a trance when he was working. He cupped his chin, pondering a bug, perhaps. Stroking at his pointed chin, he puffed his lips out in a pout. 

Perceptor was keen to notice most things, if he wasn't in the lab, 2 days deep into a conundrum. You were thankful, it was hard to not stare sometimes. His lips were gorgeous and full, his checks raised high. Honestly, it kind of pissed you off. This bot looked this great, and he knew it. Yet he felt unattainable. 

You walked over toward him, legs moving autonomously. What the hell am I doing?

You leaned toward the desk. It matched your height, how can this come off casual? 

"Percy," you said, purring, "why don't I shadow you a bit." 

"Of course. Let me know what you want instructed on." 

"I don't want to distract you," which felt like a good lie, "I'll see what syntax I can pick up on my own."

"Pull up a seat," he said with a smile.  
You walked back to your desk, wheeling your chair to his desk. It was comically tiny in comparison. 

You raised yourself up to see the screen. It was mostly the same as an earth computer, but the monitor would have fit in at a theater. Still, it was a pain to see from such a low angle. 

He began to point out a few troublesome issues in the code - a leftover from the last developer. A jab at Brainstorm was written in the comments. 

You nodded, trying your best to keep up. When he pointed to a line, you took a chance, leaning yourself over him with plausible deniability. 

He did notice - but continued to lecture. He switched to some graphs - showing prototype test data. 

You were lost at the model What the hell is he talking about? At least he was excited. Without thinking, you moved a hand to his cheek, shuffling your other one to his thigh.  
You stroked at him, "You are so cute when you're on a tangent."

He took off his spectacle, setting it on the desk. "And I thought you were being studious." Perceptor moved a digit toward your hand. 

"I listen to every word you say, you know that," you leaned toward his lips, "even if I don't understand them half the time." 

"Is this why you've been so nervous in the lab?" He said, with an eyebrow raised and a smirk.  
You nervously shuffled, how did he notice? I guess it was weeks of thirsting, to be fair. 

"If you want to be a distraction, that's more than fine," he said, stroking your cheek, "but at least do it by Brainstorm's desk, not mine."

Preceptor led you over to one of Brainstorm's many workshop tables. He quickly cleared it, before lifting you up onto the table. His sapphire optics were piercing, but his touch was tender. A hand ran up your thigh, another at the small of your back. He leaned forward, lips meeting yours. He was warm, with a taste you couldn't quite place initially. Sweet, with a metallic aftertaste. His glossa entered your mouth, breaking your careful analysis. His wet glossa met your tongue, deftly tickling your nerves. Oh god, he's really good at this. Your back arched, and his hand clenched tighter in response, holding you in place. 

"So little one, how far do you want to take this?"

You giggled, "I'll take whatever you give Percy."

He quickly laid you down, and easily held your hands above your head. His other hand was firm on the table, providing leverage over you.

"Maybe you're a bad assistant after all" 

"Well professor," you replied coyly, "it's probably your fault for not keeping me in line." 

"Maybe so," he said, dragging a digit across your thigh, "don't move."  
He walked away, quickly returning with a small spool of cabling. 

He snapped his fingers, "Shirt off."  
You obliged, surprised things were moving this quickly. You kept your bra on, thinking it's too cute to discard just yet.

Perceptor tenderly reached for your hands again, tying a loop around your slender wrists. He tossed the excess toward the floor, and checked the firmness of the knot.

"Does it feel okay?"  
You smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"If anything hurts, if you need to stop, say turbofox, or give me 2 taps with your hand."

"Okay."

He kissed your forehead, then went to work tying the cable to the desk's legs. He soon returned, 

He pulled on his end of cable, slamming your wrists into the plastic table top. Percy began to tease at your chest, toying at your nipples through a helpless bralette. 

You moaned and whined out, it was terrible only getting a scrap of what you needed.  
Still, it was something, "Thank you," you moaned, "can you touch me more?"

He shook his head,"Not quite yet, dear." He lifted your bra and pinched harder, enough for it to hurt in the best way. 

Perceptor brought his other hand between your legs, giving light squeezes to your thighs. 

You moaned out again, "Please Percy, I'm begging you."  
With the flick of two digits, he unbuttoned your jeans, then threw them aside. Your knees bent towards one another, futilely trying to cover yourself.

He wedged his hand between your knees, prying your legs open. Strong hands squeezed harder, pinching your inner thigh. Denta came next, nibbling on the still-sensitive soon. After some more moaning, he pulled back, and teased lighter

One digit brushed your thigh, then over your panties. You bit your lip, praying his wandering fingers would find their way. 

He stopped abruptly. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to taste me, run your glossa over me. Please Percy, I need it so fucking bad."

"Hmm," he lowly purred, pulling at the elastic of your panties. P> 

Without warning, a finger pressed into you, and you gasped. He rubbed up and down, hitting you right where you wanted. Still, your undies made maneuvering his digits more difficult. 

"I think these have exceeded their usefulness, do you concur?"

You nodded with another lip bite, and he pulled them down, around and off your ankles. Deftly, he flipped you over, hands still tied, so that your rear was exposed to him. 

Perceptor gave a smack and a squeeze, before running his digit along your sensitive nerves. You cried out once more, as his touch reached a steady pace.

Soon his glossa met your entrance, soft licks delivering pleasure through your whole body. He continued, you bucked your hips against his helm, yelling out for more.

His glossa ran up and down, hitting every nerve it could. Warm and wet pleasure soared through you, whining and squirming as he worked you. 

Percy flipped you over on to your back, running his hand across your thigh, before touching you again. He brought a digit upwards towards your mouth, tracing gently from your Cupid's bow to your pouting lower lip. You immediately licked down his digit, before taking him in your mouth. His smooth metallic fingers were warm, now wet with saliva. They went further, hinting at what was yet to come. 

A wandering digit found you again, but this time it was bolder. It brushed your entrance, determined to push on. One digit went inside, a feat in itself with a bot twice your height. 

He slipped his digit deeper.

"You're so selfish."

"I..am," you said, struggling to speak.

He brought another digit across you, hitting the rest of your sensitive nerves. He simulated keeps a digit inside you, and lets you adjust yourself for a minute, before increasing the pace. You felt every inch as he brushed against your walls. 

He untied you - briefly - readjusting the knot, so that you were free of the table, but with hands behind your back, tied to your waist.

Finally, after what felt like years, he released his modesty panel. You'd have admired his iron will, if you didn't need his spike so bad it hurt. 

His spike was pressurized, and intimidating. God, how am I ever going to take that? Faint blue lights flared up, his cooling fans coming on. You challenged yourself to break his composure, at least a bit, to show you're just as tough. 

Your mouth hit his spike, starting at the node on the underside. His lip furrowed, letting a moan out. Seeing him in pleasure, it was hard to hold back. You licked up and down the length of his spike, getting it nice and wet. 

He stroked your hair, "How does my spike taste, little one?" 

"Amazing"  
He cupped your chin, teaching his thumb across your lower lip.

"It's too bad. You're such a lovely creature, but I doubt you could take me any rougher."

"I could take you, Mr. Tough Bot" you said, 

"Really?" He said, devious smirk on his lips, "prove it."

He grabbed the back of your head, pushing your lips over the head of his spike. Perceptor was massive, you struggled to take him, and then his hips bucked, pushing his spike deeper in your mouth. He felt amazing against your tongue, transfluid tickling your taste buds. After a few thrusts, he brought your head back up. 

"You like that?" He cocked his head to the side

"Your cock is so good Percy,“ You leaned your head back down, licking away transfluid with your tongue, “Use me." you looked up into his optics intently.

"Of course, my dear" he said, pushing your head back down. Perceptor started slowly, going deeper into you, testing your limits. Then he picked up the pace.

He traced the nape of your neck, the delicateness of his digits contrasting the fury of his thrusts. 

"Such a good little pet you are."

You made an muffled uh-huh in agreement.

He stroked his spike, while you took what you could in your mouth. 

"Are you ready for me to overload?"

You pulled up off his spike, lips dripping wet. 

"Please Percy."

He worked his length, while transfluid shot upwards, caught by your helping mouth. It tasted sweet, covering your chest in warm delight.

A soft sigh marked the end of his overload, but you continued to lick a few drops of the sticky sweet fluid. 

Perceptor tucked a stray hair behind you ear, smiling. Quickly, he untied you, and gave you a string embrace. 

"So you enjoying yourself? Everything went okay?"

You nuzzled into his shoulder, with a little purr. His chest plate felt like a heated blanket, beckoning you to stay for awhile. 

"Absolutely. You're a sweetheart."

The two of you cleaned up and sorted yourselves, barely containing smiles as you went along.

"Percy?" You began, with a low, somber tone, "Do you have to go back to working yet?" 

"Of course not!" He exclaimed, "We can head back to your hab suite, if you'd like."

You approached him again, bringing him into the strongest embrace your still shaking body could muster.  
.  
"I'd love that," you said, pressing your face into his chest plate and catching his waist with your hands. 

"I'll grab the blankets, you can pick the movie."


End file.
